


... knows best

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [26]
Category: Karlena - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), detective Danvers - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: A pencil as a deadly weapon, Conspiracy, Everyone literally everyone hates Mon El, F/F, SuperCorp, alex knows best, come on Alex at least try and make it believable, does anyone actually like Mon El?, endgame Karlena, former Kara / Mon El, the women in Kara's life certainly don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: So by now I'm sure you've figured out I hate Mon El.I just finished the flash crossover, decided to write this as how it should have been.Ps never give Alex a pencil





	1. Alex knows best: The pencil incident

"What do you mean he ran into your pencil?" Kara asks incredulously as she looks at Alex in the DEO medical lab

"I mean that I was walking along, minding my own business. When suddenly he managed to walk into my pencil"

And Alex says she's a terrible liar "Alex, you don't even use a pencil"

"I was trying something new, Maggie was telling me about how they're good for the environment"

As if summoned from the ether Maggie appears "Oh no, don't even think about trying to drag me into this Lexie, this was all you"

"Oh Mags, hi" Alex says jumping when Maggie seemingly appears from nowhere 

"I had nothing to do with this Little Danvers" Maggie says as she backpedals out of the room

"Oh come on Mags, you hated him too" Alex cries petulantly as her girlfriend beats a hasty escape

"Alex!" Kara yells disappointment lacing her tone

"Fine, so maybe I stabbed him with my pencil; and maybe I made sure it snapped off in his aorta. But come on Kara, you deserve better than that man child" Alex says pointing a finger at Kara

"Like who Alex? Who do I deserve?" Kara asks disbelievingly

"Seriously? You don't know?" Alex asks surprised 

"No Alex, I don't"

"Lena" Alex says like it is the most obvious thing in the world

"Wait... what? Lena? Lena Luthor?" Kara asks dumbstruck 

"Yes, I mean come on Kara it's obvious. She gave you unrestricted access to L-Corp. and it's not like she doesn't know about you..."

"You told her who I am!?" Kara asks and if she had sounded shocked before there aren't words for what she is now

"I mean it's not exactly difficult to figure out, she is a genius after all. All that was before her brother's files. Really even James would have been better than Moan El..."

Kara's eye visibly twitches "Alex, what the fuck?"

Alex actually stops as she hears Kara swear giving her a puzzled look

"You stabbed my boyfriend, all so you could set me up with Lena?"

Alex nods sharply

Kara walks over to the wall and bangs her head against it ignoring the looks she gets as her head enters the next lab over. As she pulls her head out of the reinforced column she says "oh you wait until I tell Eliza about this"

"She agrees with me" Alex replies smugly watching as Kara plunges her head back into the wall

"You're fixing that" J'onn says walking past scrolling on his tablet


	2. Eliza knows best

Kara bangs through the door into Eliza's kitchen "Eliza, Alex is interfering with my life again

"Hmm what was that honey?" Eliza asks turning away from the pot of soup she is stirring on the oven

"Alex is interfering, she murdered my boyfriend" Kara huffs as she settle into the chair at the table

"Oh that" Eliza says turning off the burners and wiping her hands before sitting across from Kara 

"Yes that, she murdered him Eliza" Kara says stressing Murdered heavily 

"Come on Kara you could do so much better than him" Eliza says

"That's not the point" Kara says defiantly

"That was exactly the point darling, did I ever tell you about what happened to my aunt Eva?"

"No what?" Kara asks unsure of where this is going

"Well lets just say she dated a man very much like Mon El and he ruined her life. All Alex was doing was protecting you" Eliza says taking Kara's hand from where it rest on the tale and kneading it with her own

"I don't need protecting, I can look after myself" Kara says defiantly 

"Oh honey, I love you, but you have the worst taste in partners I have ever seen." Eliza says shaking her head "There was that Tommy boy back in year 9 and Melinda in year 10 and those two back in college, what were their names? Gearald and Penelope?"

"Ok, ok I get your point, I don't have the best track record" Kara says lowering her head a little

"It's not your fault darling," Eliza is quick to reassure "it's just you're so trusting and a lot of people would take advantage of that"

Kara doesn't even know what prompts it "Alex thinks I should date Lena"

"Now there's a woman who would be perfect for you. That woman would burn down the world for you." Eliza says nodding strongly 

"How... what?"

"Oh come on darling, another knows these things, besides the way you talk about her on the phone I feel like I know her already" Eliza says giving her her best 'a mother knows' look. "Now how about you help me with this soup and you and I can talk?"

Kara nods before moving to grab the soup and place it on the table and giving a quick blast of heat vision


	3. The Paris Incident

That night found Kara swinging her legs atop the Eiffel Tower as she looks out at the City below. She watches the lights as the 'City of Love' moves and vibrates around her. 

Suddenly she hears something that she hasn't heard in months "Kiera, get down from there, we need to talk" comes Cat Grant's voice from the bottom of the tower.

Without even thinking Kara floats down until she is just in front of Cat "Ms Grant, this really isn't a a good time..."

Cat holds up her hand a single finger raised to silence Kara, "now now Kiera, is that any way to greet someone you haven't seen in six months"

Kara flushes "ms Grant I..."

Again Cat raises her hand silencing Kara's ramblings "what say we take this somewhere more private, there's a little bakery a few minutes that does the best chocolatine I have ever had." Cat turns away without even waiting and Kara at the promise of chocolatine follows eagerly, her stomach leading the way.

Once they enter the cafè they are met with some stares but not nearly as many as they would be in National City. 

"So, what brings you here" Cat asks 

"I... I needed some time away." Kara says as she tears little pieces of her chocolatine away

"Because of your sister" Cat observes

"What...How... how did you know about that" Kara asks momentarily stunned

"Come on Kiera, I'm the queen of all media, give me a little credit." Cat says giving her 'the look'

"Sorry"

"Don't apologise, at least not for that, but really Kiera what were you thinking, dating that man child" Cat questions 

"What... I..." Kara stumbles

"Well I suppose he was decent looking, although that hair... and I know he was like you, but really?"

"Wait... did you have something to do with this?" Kara asks just now beginning to realise how deep this runs

"Oh come on Kiera, of course I did, did you really think I'd let you make the same mistakes as I did? Although that idiot Snapper nearly managed to ruin it all, but all's well that ends well"

"I... I can't believe it..." Kara says bashing her head into the table before her causing it to creak ominously "who... who else was In on it?" 

" your sister, your mother, Director Henshaw obviously, Baby Lane, Older Lane, that cousin of yours what's his name again Clank?, that Vasquez woman..."

"Uhh" Kara groans as this time the table actually does collapse

"Now now Kiera, I think you're being a little over dramatic" Cat tuts 

"Over dramatic? You conspired to kill my boyfriend" Kara whisper yells

"Ex boyfriend and really Kiera you can do so much better" Cat says patting Kara's hand as she extracates herself from the table leaving a generous fixing fee behind "now why don't we leave before the first thing on the news tomorrow is Supergirl terrorises Paris, I wouldn't put it past Snapper"

Kara can only nod 

 

As they leave and Kara prepares to take off Cat offers one parting piece of wisdom "Call Baby Luthor Kiera"

Kara shakes her head as she flies off narrowly managing to miss the Eiffel Tower


	4. Potstickers and Pizza

*knock* *knock**knock*

"Go away Alex" Kara calls from her couch

"Kara" comes a decidedly un-Alex voice

Kara is by the door in an instant as she opens the door she comes face to face with a smiling Lena "Lena? What, what are you doing here?"

Lena's smile fades "I'm sorry, I should have called first, I'll go"

In an instant Kara has taken Lena's hand preventing her from fleeing "sorry, I've just had a bad day, please come in"

Lena's smile reappears if slightly duller " would pizza and potstickers make it better?"

The smile that splits Kara's face is bright enough to light the sun

 

 

The next morning Kara awakens on the couch a small curled up Lena beside her , the next moment there is a knock on the door. Quickly Kara speeds Lena into her bedroom before moving to answer the door.

"Morning Kara" Alex says breezing past her sister a large order of coffee and donuts under her arm.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Kara says a little out of it

"I came to check up on you, I realised we may have gone a little overboard and wanted to apologise" Alex says putting the food on Kara's bench

"Now isn't really a good time..." Kara begins

*Thump* "oww" comes Lena's sleepy voice

Alex's eyes narrow and before Kara can act she has rushed in to see who is in Kara's bedroom. As soon as she sees it's Lena she says "hi Lena, sorry for interrupting, you two have fun" before shooting a wink at Kara and making her escape, a bright smile on her face.

"Kara, what was that about?" Lena asks pulling herself back onto the bed

"It's a long story" Kara says as she sighs heavily

 

As she runs down the stairs Alex pulls her phone out of her pocket and messages the group chat " you'll never believe who was in Kara's apartment this morning!"


	5. Lena's pov

Well this is certainly a development.

It is shocking enough waking in Kara's bed, but to have her sister. Alex, yes that is her name, suddenly appear and disappear. That was beyond weird even for a Monday morning and that is when I normally have the weekly update on the Japanese markets. That's not even mentioning what Kara had told me after she had left.

To have a group of people actively trying to set me up with someone like Kara, it is unthinkable. I mean come on, Kara is precious she is sunshine and happiness and light and everything good in this world. 

And I, well I am a Luthor.

And so it is I sit here on a Monday morning as my Japanese head of marketing prattles on about something or the other with absolutely no idea what is happening 

"Ms. Luthor, are you even listening to me?"

And thank god for the endless lessons the tutors had given me on buffering what I hear for I am able to repeat it word for word right back to the man. But that doesn't mean that I am actually listening, no, rather my attention is firmly focused on a certain ray of sunshine. A ray of sunshine who even having rushed around to answer the door at 6:30 in the morning after 5 hours sleep was still the most beautiful woman I had ever met. Both inside and out.

And if she was to be believed her family, the people who loved her more than anyone else had apparently killed a man to give us a chance. Dear god I hope I don't manage to screw this up. 

"Ms Luthor is everything ok?"

And when did Jess get here the automatic "yes" is out of my mouth before I can even think about it. But after a few moments it becomes clear as images of a certain reporter race through my mind, everything is not ok, not ok in the least because dear god "I'm in love with Kara Danvers"

"Ms Luthor, did you say something?" Jess asks from her place by the door. 

"Actually no Jess, cancel my meetings for the rest of the day please" 

I am halfway down in the elevator before I realise, shit, they killed a man


	6. Danish, Job offers, and movies

Kara is sitting in a cafe when her phone rings "hello, Kara Danvers"

"Ahh Ponytail, good..."

"Mr Carr?"

"Yes, look, I have Lena Luthor here and she says she has big news, front page news..."

"I'm sorry Mr Carr, I don't see how that's my problem, now if you don't mind..." Kara says moving to hang up 

"Damn it Ponytail, I need you here, you're the only one she will talk to." Snapper snaps

"Then might I suggest you think of things like that sooner..." Kara says starting to get annoyed 

"Fine, you want your job back, it's yours, as long as you get here in the next 15 minutes"  Snapper says seemingly realising just how much he needs Kara

"I'm sorry Mr Carr, I already have a job, I'm afraid you're too late, goodbye" Kara says hanging up before Snapper can say any more

Kara places her phone down letting out a small huff of air. Damn she liked that, she really, really wanted to do that for a while. She is just about to go back to the Danish that is in front of her when her phone buzzes

Lena- you don't work at Catco?

Kara- Nope, they fired me after the Cadmus incident :(

Lena- I'm so sorry, if you want to talk or anything 

Kara- it's ok, although, if you wanted to come have dinner and watch The Little Mermaid with me tonight that would be amazing 

Lena - there's nowhere I'd rather be  
        -  I have to go, see you tonight, around 6

Kara- perfect, see you then :)

Kara looks down at the text messages and damn why are her cheeks so hot, and why does her stomach feel so fluttery? Maybe it's this Danish? She'll have to ask Alex about this later.

 

Looking out the window Kara decides that now is the time for a little hero-ing. She quickly settles her tab and makes her way outside and into an alley. Minutes later she is chasing after a stolen car as it races across National City. She is just about to apprehend the car when her phone rings sending her crashing through an older billboard for a nearby Internet café. 

Quickly she corrects answering the phone on her earpiece as she lifts the car into the air

"Hello?"

"Kiera, what the hell is this I hear about a new job"

"I'm a little busy at the moment ms. Grant"

"I know, you're on T.V. So what's this about a new job"

"I'm working full time for the DEO in their 'acquisitions department'." Kara says knowing there is no way she will get out of answering

"Well that's just stupid, Snapper was an idiot…"

Kara huffs as she drops the stolen car at 1 police Plaza and the perps begin to shoot at her. She quickly disarms them in time to hear Cat say "I expect you at my office 0800 tomorrow Ms. Danvers" and hang up.

Kara rolls her eyes and shoots off into the sky.

 

 

That night she is just pulling a family sized pot roast from the oven when Lena knocks at her door. Without her glasses she can see Lena shuffling a little awkwardly on her doorstep so she calls out "it's open, come on in. Lena takes a few steps inside and freezes seeing Kara giving the beef a quick burst of heat vision. 

Kara smiles and says "Just in time"

Lena holds up a few bottles of wine " I brought a few because I wasn't sure what we'd be having"

They sit on the couch as The Little Mermaid plays and Lena for her part tries her best to focus on the movie but honestly she is much more interested in the blonde beside her. 

Kara, well, she's not much better, she can't help it. The feeling is back, she's never felt it before and yet as she watches Lena singing along to the movie softly she feels it again. She really needs to ask Alex what the hell it is.

But at the moment she is content just to sit here with Lena watching her favourite movie and sharing a nice dinner on her couch.

 

About halfway through the movie they pause to clean up, Lena washing as Kara wipes the dishes then stacks them in the cupboards. In minutes they have finished and all throughout the feeling in Kara's belly has been growing, by now it feels like a hoard of butterflies. 

Lena for her part is also silently freaking out, the domesticity of it scares her, it scares her how natural this feels, it scares her how normal it seems. And honestly the most terrifying part of this is that she could happily spend every day of her remaining life with Kara like this, and she would love it. 

 

By the time they sit down the nerves have grown but as they sit there they begin to relax into it again. Slowly but surely they collapse against the other and drift off to sleep. The movie still playing in the background.

 

 

It is 1 AM when Kara wakes, she immediately notices that Lena has gone full Koala on her and the feeling in her stomach rages like a Forrest fire as she gently lifts the CEO into her arms and walking into the bedroom.

She tucks Lena into bed. As she goes to leave a sleepy Lena takes hold of her arm "no… Stay" Lena mumbles sleepily.

Part of Kara crumbles she climbs in beside Lena and in moments she is sitting there her stomach a flutter as Lena clings to her like a giant teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> As always thoughts are appreciated


End file.
